


An Inadvertent Tie

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, First Time, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>After the Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape rejects Harry's request to court him and sends him away to experience life first. What will Severus do if Harry doesn't return to him?<br/><b>A/N:</b> Thank you so much to my beta emynn! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inadvertent Tie

* * *

Shrewd eyes watched a slender young man as he shifted from foot to foot with nervous energy in line at the open air market. The tropical sun had brought out red highlights in his dark hair and kissed his skin a golden brown. Looking a bit scruffy, the man kept his distance from the other customers, who in turn gave him a wide berth. Truth be told, he was unfailingly polite and not yet out of his teens, but there was an air of guardedness and sorrow that surrounded him, of heavy responsibilities worn too young.

Severus Snape pushed off the dusty wall he was leaning against, following the young man who weaved between the stalls. It was the third time in a week he'd made an attempt to track his quarry, but he'd disappeared when Severus had gotten close. This time, Severus was determined to keep him in sight. He'd carefully cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself, as well as put a Notice-M-Not spell in place. Using skills honed over the years of spying for the Light, Severus was able to stay nearby, more concerned with losing the young man than being discovered. On silent feet, Severus moved close enough to catch a whiff of the citrus-based hygiene products his target used.

The marketplace gave way to small storefronts, and Severus had a harder time concealing himself. The young man stepped into an alcove and disappeared. Severus followed, swearing softly to himself as he examined the closed-off space. It was his own fault, really, but he couldn't rectify the situation by getting closer, as his magical signature…

The tip of a wand dug into the soft underside of his chin and Severus froze. The only thing that prevented him from casting a nonverbal hex was the familiar magic that pulsed around him, and Severus stood perfectly still. This was, after all, the most powerful wizard alive.

"Why are you following me?"

The voice was a mere whisper with an edge of steel, the effect of which was doing interesting things to Severus' heart rate. He knew he'd only get one chance to convince Harry to listen to him and he needed to get it right the first time. At the best, Harry would at least listen to him, and at the worst, Severus figured he’d be hexed and have to start his search all over again.

"To right a wrong," Severus forced out, his throat tight and his heart pounding. 

"Why?" Harry demanded, pressing Severus against the wall and digging his wand deeper into his throat.

Severus drew a breath. "Because instead of accepting and cherishing what was freely offered, I doubted it, and pushed it away."

" _Why?_ " 

This time the question was delivered in a fierce voice and Severus could feel the anguish behind it. The pressure of the wand against his throat hadn't lessened and Severus could feel the fine tremor in the hand that held it. 

"Because I was an idiot," Severus whispered, remembering the day Harry showed up at his door in vivid detail.

There was a tense pause, the wand eased back as his arm was grabbed. The squeeze of Apparition took Severus by surprise and he purposely relaxed his muscles as he felt the spell release him. His legs gave way as they landed and Severus found himself on the hard wooden floor of a brightly lit room.

"How did you find me?" A grim-faced Harry Potter stood over him, wand pointed at his chest.

Severus carefully pushed himself to his feet, keeping his arms hanging loose at his sides. He allowed himself to study the face of the man opposite him. Gone was the soft, hopeful look of the boy who'd approached him after the world had righted itself following the Battle of Hogwarts. During the time when Severus was still healing, his true role in the war had just been brought to light, and everyone's emotions were still running high. Severus had been harsh with the boy, sneering at Potter's stuttered request to court him.

Not that Severus' heart hadn't leapt at the thought of having Potter as his own; he just couldn't see a future for them at that time. Without having experienced life out from under the responsibility that Potter had shouldered since he was eleven, the boy, Severus fear, would grow bored with him. As deep as his feelings went, Severus didn't think he could survive that loss. Severus thought to wait until Potter had matured and was certain of what he wanted, giving him the time he needed, even if it hurt Severus. So he'd sent the boy away after a scathing analysis of Potter's possible motives. Little did Potter know that it had been the hardest thing Severus had ever done, especially with the bond between them.

"After my appeals to your friends didn't work, I took a chance that your magic would draw me to you." Severus watched Potter's eyes.

Surprise flickered through Potter's eyes but his wand never wavered. "Why would my magic do that?"

Closing his eyes briefly, Severus hoped the gamble he was about to take would not get him hexed or, worse, thrown out. "You bound us during your Occlumency lessons in your fifth year, a bond that allows us to share our magic, and which my magic used to find you." Severus watched Potter's face pale. "How do you think I found you to leave the Sword of Gryffindor in the Forest of Dean? And how would you have saved me in the Shrieking Shack without sharing your magic with me until that house-elf got there to help?"

The tip of Potter's wand lowered as he stared at Severus, who met his eyes without flinching. "What are you talking about?"

Severus held his hands out, palms up, as he took a step forward. "Do you remember pushing into my mind during one of our Occlumency sessions? Do you remember seeing memories of my less than stellar youth?"

Potter's head nodded slowly, a frown creasing his brow. "Yes, I remember that. It was so intense that I remember finding myself on my knees on the floor of your office." 

Severus nodded. "Yes, but what you don't remember is that you pushed past my memories and clear through to the core of my magic and memories."

Potter's wand hand dropped to his side, a dumbfounded look on his face. "I don't remember that part."

"I didn't allow you to. We both shielded it in your mind," Severus told him, hands still extended towards Potter. "It would have been too dangerous for both of us with your connection to the Dark Lord." 

"How could I shield anything? I never learned Occlumency or Legilimency," Harry snapped, his face flushing with embarrassment. 

"Actually, you have strong shields," Severus said as he took a step forward. "Once you resigned yourself to keeping the Dark Lord out of your mind, you found your own way to close off your mind." 

Potter snorted. "I was abysmal at it! I got—"

"No!" Severus knew where that was going and had no intention of letting it. "After the Department of Mysteries, the Dark Lord was never able to break into your thoughts again! That was when you fully erected your defenses."

"How would you know?" Potter shot back. "You have always hated me and couldn't care less for my wellbeing!"

"Not true, Harry," Severus said softly, taking another step closer. 

Potter's face darkened and he stiffened, but didn't move back. "The last time I saw you, you told me you wanted nothing to do with me and rejected my courtship request!"

Severus closed his eyes for a second, opening them to meet Potter's. "I wanted you to experience life more before you committed yourself to me, Harry."

Potter stared at him and Severus reached out to close his hands around Potter’s upper arms. He was surprised at how hollow Potter's eyes seemed and the air of sadness that surrounded him. It was in direct contradiction to what he projected to the public.

"You threw me away," Potter spat at him, but didn't push him away.

Severus could hear the anguish and pain in the words. "I meant to be harsh. I didn't want you going into a relationship without any experience and then grow restless—"

"You thought I'd become bored with you?" Potter demanded. "Yet you couldn't even stand to touch me!"

"I couldn't touch you, Harry," Severus answered quietly. "I was afraid if I did, I wouldn't let you go. It was imperative that you come to me of your own free will, knowing that I was what you wanted."

"I didn't come back!" Potter's voice had dropped to a whisper, but hadn't lost the anger. "So why are you here?"

"I tried to be patient, but I have to admit I couldn't stand it anymore," Severus told him honestly, drawing Harry closer. "I needed to find you and ascertain your status, to deal with the bond."

"And if I throw you out?"

Something tightened in Severus' chest. "Then I will have my answer and won't bother you again."

"Show me what you came to and then you can leave." Potter seemed to brace himself, but didn't move away. 

"I'll need to cast the spell," Severus said softly, letting go of Potter's arm to retrieve his wand. " _Legilimens!_ "

Waves of sorrow and self-loathing pummeled Severus as he eased into Pott—Harry's mind. He followed the path he'd created around the Occlumency shields that he'd helped Harry build in his mind during their lessons his fifth year. Maneuvering carefully, Severus dissolved the buffers that kept the memories of what they had done together from Harry. Neither could have afforded the cost of the Dark Lord finding evidence of Severus in Harry's mind. Betrayal and loneliness battered Severus as he worked his way through the encapsulated memories of their encounter in the Forest of Dean and the Saturday detentions of Harry's sixth year.

_How could Harry ever believe himself to be unlovable?_ Severus thought, guilt surging through him as he moved deeper into Harry's mind. As he did, Severus released his own barriers, allowing his memories to flow. This exposed the iridescent thread of the link between them and Severus heard, as well as felt, Harry gasp. Following the link to its source, the evening Harry's anger-fueled magic forced its way through all Severus' defenses and into his own memories. In doing this, Severus knew he was laying himself bare to Harry, with all his thoughts, feelings, and fantasies there to be rifled through. 

Severus gently directed Harry back to the day he'd come to Severus and made his request. The turmoil of his emotions, the raw need and desperate love, was there as Severus used anger to mask them when he sent Harry away. In turn, Severus felt Harry's hopeful optimism torn apart by his harsh words and the utter devastation that almost took Severus to his knees. Memories flicked by, of Harry packing a bag and walking out of Hogwarts without a backward glance, wandering from place to place experiencing different cultures, until he found this small island. A place where no one knew him and people left him alone.

Harry's intense feelings seemed to wrap around them both and, in his mind, Severus reached out to him with all the love and admiration he'd harbored deep inside. There was no room for masks or facades here and he was thankful when Harry moved into his embrace. As Severus drew Harry to him, he was amazed to see the ember of Harry's affection burst into flame and could feel the arousal it stirred in both of them. The pleasure that Severus felt as they came together was reflected through the tie with Harry, which flamed both their desire. 

" _Harry_." 

Severus didn't know if he'd spoken out loud or in his mind, concluding it didn't really matter as their lips came together. The kiss was needy and heated, an almost desperate edge to it. It was the most incredible thing Severus had ever experienced. Refocusing, Severus backed out of Harry's mind, even though the link fed him every sensation and feeling. He became aware that Harry was in his arms, pressed against him, as he rubbed his erection against Severus' thigh. Sliding a hand down to cup Harry's arse, Severus groaned low in his throat as he aligned their cocks and thrust. 

With a whimper, Harry met Severus' movements, frotting against him as he cupped Severus' face and devoured his mouth. Widening his stance, Severus splayed his hand across Harry's arse and met every stroke. It only took a few short minutes before Harry stiffened and shuddered, his climax snapping Severus' control and pushing him over the edge. As one, they sank to the floor.

"I had hoped to take things a bit slower," Severus said ruefully when they stirred. 

Harry didn't answer as he pushed himself into a sitting position and waved a hand over them both. Severus felt the prickle of a cleaning spell wash over him, and watched as Harry stood up and extended a hand to him. His skin tingled where their hands met and he could feel the echo of his own touch through their link. He allowed Harry to pull him to his feet. There was a neutral look on Harry's face and the eyes that searched his were shadowed.

"Please, have a seat," Harry motioned towards a small rattan sofa as he moved towards a kitchenette. 

Severus took the opportunity to look around, noting the large open room with a wall of windows looking out onto a white sand beach and the blue-green waters beyond. The interior of the cottage was open, a large bed in one corner, sitting area in another, and a small kitchen to the back. It was luxuriously furnished, but devoid of any personal items, aside from a brightly colored shirt thrown over a chair. It was as sterile as a hotel room.

"Here," Harry said, handing him a glass. "Ran out of tea, pineapple juice is all I have."

Severus took the glass, magic shooting up his arm as their fingers brushed. "Thank you."

Harry walked to the glass wall and stared out, Severus feeling the turmoil of his emotions. "Why seek me out now, after five months?" 

"I had been sure you would return with your friends in September to finish your education." Severus wrapped his hand tighter around the cool glass. "It would have given you the summer to explore your options and be sure of what you wanted when you came back. When you didn't return, I was perplexed."

Harry snorted, but didn't turn around. "Bet that rankled. Why did you change your mind and come after me?" 

"Miss Granger had sharp words for me when she returned to Hogwarts as to my inflexibility and her opinion of my intelligence. After she exited my office, Albus Dumbledore's portrait interjected that he was saddened that I had sent you away without all the facts to make your decision. He proceeded to enlighten me as to of all the other situations in your life where you were manipulated into a decision or it was made for you."

"Why didn't you tell me about the bond when I approached you?" 

Severus looked down at his untouched juice, unnerved by Harry's refusal to look at him. "I didn't want to put undue pressure on you," he said quietly.

"You are an idiot, Severus Snape." 

"On more than one occasion," Severus admitted in a low voice as his heart clenched, and he carefully leaned forward to set his glass down on a low table. "The road to hell was paved with good intentions." He muttered to himself, regretting once again his action.

"It certainly is, but I don't think you are quite on that path yet."

The humour in Harry's voice brought Severus' head up and he was surprised to find   
Harry standing in front of him. Setting down his empty glass, Harry sat down beside Severus and took his hand. Severus' breath caught in his chest as Harry smoothed out his fist, a finger tracing the lines of his palm. The magic he felt flowing through the contact was comforting and reassuring, but the arousal was there as well. A glimmer of hope had him breathing in deeply.

"And what path am I on?" Severus managed to say in an even voice.

"The right one, this time." Harry drew his hand up and entwined their fingers. "Although I still believe we could have avoided all this and that we've wasted all these months needlessly."

Severus' chest eased further as he met Harry's eyes, arching an eyebrow. "You've managed to travel halfway around the world. Surely you're experienced some adult pleasures."

Harry gave him a crooked smile. "I learned how to travel by myself, how to blend in with the scenery, and how to fend for myself. I learned the effects of a variety of different alcoholic beverages, the ensuing cuts and bruises from trying to walk through doors under the influence of said spirits, and I've tried to find a way to stop the loneliness and the terrible ache in my heart." 

Severus cringed at the thought that he'd driven Harry into fumbling, drunken encounters with strangers. Jealousy made his stomach churn as he fought to keep his face expressionless. Harry cocked his head as he watched Severus, no doubt seeing right through Severus' attempt.

"Funny though, I had no desire to get any of the experience I'm sure you meant." Harry watched him closely. "I guess you are going to have to suffer through being my first, after all."

Severus' fingers tightened around Harry's, tugging him closer. Their lips met in a kiss that had little to do with arousal and everything to do with promise. Turning slightly, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, breaking the kiss to bury his nose in Harry's tousled hair. Harry melted against him and Severus allowed his tongue to snake out and taste his throat, before setting Harry away from him.

"I am not a man would repeats his mistakes," Severus told him, ignoring the narrowed eyes. "There will be no room for misunderstandings between us, and it must be done before we consummate this relationship."

"Why?" Harry watched him closely.

Severus attempted to sneer, but was aware that it came out more a lopsided smile. "Allowing me to take your virginity has advantages to both of us and will more than likely deepen the bond even further." Severus gave him an intense look. "We will talk before we go forward."

Harry nodded and stood up, offering him a hand. "Then why don't we walk as we talk? I think you'll like the calming effect of the waves."

* * *

And walk they did, along the beach and back along the packed trail to the open-air market. At times they spoke quietly, at others they shouted at each other, and sometimes they argued fiercely. For hours they talked, laughing and crying, and agreeing to avoid some of the more touchy subjects, such as Harry's father and godfather. They enjoyed a light dinner over a glass of cabernet on the waterfront and watched the sunset as the ocean waters lapped at their ankles. Warmth flowed through him as Harry slipped his hand into Severus' as the sun sank into the sea.

Severus was inexplicably nervous as he stepped out of the bathroom, the light robe Harry had given him to wear falling to just above his knees on his taller frame. When he looked around the room, Severus froze. A hundred candles floated in the air, their flames casting a golden glow around the room. Soft music played from an unseen source and two fluted glasses filled with an amber, bubbling liquid stood on a small table next to the bed. Looking closer, Severus barely managed to keep from gaping as he saw flowers, rose petals, for Merlin's sake, scattered over the bedding.

"Severus?" Harry stood on the far side of the bed, wearing an identical robe to Severus' as he watched Severus' reaction. "Too much?'

Severus cleared his throat. "I would imagine this is the epitome of a romantic interlude, for some." He narrowed his eyes. "You've been reading Granger's romance novels."

Harry grinned and with a wave of his hand most of the candles and the music vanished. "Something like that. I guess I just wanted everything perfect, seeing how I've been fantasizing about this for so long."

Moving across the room, Severus reached for Harry, who met him at the end of the bed. "I, too, have long anticipated this day, but I think we will manage without the accouterments."

Harry slid into his arms with a laugh that changed into a moan as Severus drew him close and kissed him hungrily. He pushed the robe from Harry's shoulders, pinning his arms down with the material as he thoroughly examined the interior of Harry's mouth. A whimper erupted deep in Harry's throat and Severus pulled away slightly to chase the noise with his lips. Using the tip of his tongue, Severus slipped down to Harry's jaw and then along his neck, pausing to suck on his Adam's apple. Harry dropped his head back, giving Severus full access as he worked his way down, nipping gently as the juncture of neck and shoulder. The lovely sounds Harry was making made Severus' already hard cock throb with need.

Folding to his knees, Severus still held Harry's robe bunched in his hands as he sucked on one flat nipple and then the other. He stilled Harry's hips as he circled Harry's navel with his tongue, flicking it in and out of it in imitation of what he intended to with his cock momentarily. Severus followed the treasure trail he'd been delighted to find to Harry's lovely prick. Shorter than Severus' cock, but thicker, it looked as if it would fit just perfectly in his hand. Severus pulled Harry's robe off him as he brought both his hands down to caress his new prize and gave into the temptation to take a taste. Harry moaned as his fingers speared into Severus' hair, tightening almost painfully as he licked from the base to the tip. Harry gasped as Severus sucked him into his mouth, bobbing his head several times before pulling off.

"On the bed," Severus bit out as he tried to rein in his own arousal. 

Shrugging out of his robe, Severus let it drop to the floor as he watched Harry stretch out on the large bed. He moved to kneel on the edge, only to have Harry grab his arm and pull him forward across his chest. Severus gave in to the silent plea and kissed Harry, slowly and deeply, as his hands smoothed up the sides of Harry's chest. 

Harry squirmed under him, arching up with his hips as if trying to get friction as Severus lifted his head. "Severus, please!" 

Straightening up, Severus held out his hand and tugged Harry into a seated position. "Lubricant?" he asked, his voice sounded breathy to his own ears.

Harry reached to the bedside table and handed him a small jar, his fingers trembling slightly. Taking the lid off, Severus looked at the translucent amber liquid with a judicious eye, smelling coconut and citrus in the viscous gel. Not up to his standards, Severus thought, but it would do for the moment.

"On your knees," Severus told him as he moved back slightly.

"No!" Harry blurted out, blushing furiously as Severus arched an eyebrow. "I want to see you, want to watch you."

A thrill went through Severus and he gave a brusque nod, setting the lube down to Summon his wand. "Then you need to keenly observe what I do; take notes if necessary, as you will be required to do this when you attend to me later."

Harry grinned as Severus silently cast the cleaning and preparation spells on Harry and himself that he'd learned while he was still a student at Hogwarts. He quietly explained these to Harry as he laid his wand on top of Harry's on the bedside table, making sure their tips crossed, signifying allies. Dipping his fingers into the pot of lube, Severus settled between Harry's knees as Harry opened his thighs wider. He cupped Harry's sac in his left hand and lifted it out of the way as he circled Harry's entrance with a slick finger, before slowly pushing it inside.

"Breathe deeply and relax," Severus instructed as he moved his finger in and out gently, concentrating on preparing Harry took away from his own fevered arousal.

Crooking his finger, Severus moved around until he found the small bundle of nerves that had Harry shouting with pleasure as his muscles clenched. 

"Fuck!"

"Soon," Severus murmured, smirking.

Easing his finger out and reaching to coat them again, Severus scooped up a generous amount of lubricant. Inserting two fingers this time, Severus leaned forward and took Harry's prick into his mouth and bobbed his head. He teased the tip with his tongue as he began scissoring his fingers, loosening Harry up before adding a third and then a fourth. His left hand moved to Harry's hip and held it down, as he bucked up every time Severus brushed his prostate. Severus' own cock was so hard it ached and he was afraid that he wouldn't last long after penetration. 

"Severus, now!" Harry implored him. "Please!" 

Severus removed his fingers and gingerly slicked up his cock before Summoning a flannel to wipe his hand. Pushing Harry's thighs up against his chest, he grabbed a pillow and slipped it under his hips. He hooked his arms under Harry's knees as he leaned in and positioned his cock at Harry's loosened entrance. As he began to push gently, Severus met Harry's eyes and saw no hesitation, only desire. Harry's hands came up to grip Severus' forearms.

"Relax and push against me. It will ease the pressure."

Severus drew in a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart as he felt the ring of guardian muscles stretch and finally allow him entrance. Harry hissed at the intrusion, but pressed back against Severus as he'd instructed. As Severus pulled back slightly to let Harry adjust to him, he could feel the flare of magic between them tingling up his spine. Slowly, using shallow thrusts, Severus pushed deeper until he was fully sheathed. Harry's legs wrapped around his waist, freeing him to use his hands to brace himself on either side of Harry's head. His cock throbbed and it took all Severus' self-control not to pound into the tight, velvety heat that surrounded him.

"Are you all right?" Severus gasped when he saw Harry's eyes closed tightly.

Harry expelled a breath and smiled as he opened his eyes. "Yes, it's better now." 

Reaching up, Harry pulled Severus' head down for a soul-deep kiss. Severus' arms trembled with effort until Harry shifted slightly and rocked his hips against Severus. With a growl, Severus drew back and plunged forward, changing his angle as he repeated his action. He was rewarded with a groan and felt one of Harry's hands leave his wrist to slip down between them. At the same time, Harry clenched around his cock and tightened his legs, drawing Severus even deeper. Tearing his mouth away from the drugging kisses, Severus gasped as his control snapped and he pounded into Harry. His climax exploded in waves and Severus thrust deep, filling Harry with his release.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry gasped. "We could have been doing this for months!"

Severus didn't lift his head from where he'd collapsed onto Harry's chest. "I'm sure we'll make up for lost time." 

Harry laughed and Severus felt the prickle of a cleansing spell over them. "Can you feel the difference in our magic?" 

Rolling over, Severus rearranged them on the bed so that Harry was tucked against his side. He could feel Harry's pleasure at being held close and Severus was more than happy to accommodate him. He took a moment to assess his magical core as he pressed a kiss to Harry's tousled hair.

"It has deepened the bond between us," Severus acknowledged, delighted with the change. "Over time, it may deepen to the level of allowing us to share thoughts."

"It's the love," Harry replied sleepily. "If there wasn't any love between us, the bond wouldn't have deepened."

Looking down, Severus studied Harry's relaxed face, knowing that he was absolutely right. "Indeed."

* * *

Severus slowly woke up to his cock engulfed in wet heat. With a groan, he bucked upward, trying to get more friction, but was stopped by a restraining hand. Opening his eyes to the pre-dawn light coming in the windows, Severus saw Harry kneeling between his thighs, hands wrapped around his cock as he bobbed his head. Any absence of finesse due to lack of experience was more than made up for in enthusiasm. He reached down and threaded his fingers into the messy hair, slowing Harry's movement.

"If you'd like to prepare me, I'm sure you could put that energy to even better use." Severus smirked at the gob-smacked expression on Harry's face.

He closed his eyes lazily as Harry pulled off and lunged across the bed for the lube. Wordlessly, he cast a preparation spell that would ensure he was stretched enough, as Severus hadn't bottomed for many years. Not that he'd had a lover in the past five years, nor anything resembling a relationship for years before that. 

Kicking the bedding aside, Severus opened his legs and canted his hips to give Harry better access. Severus smiled as he felt fingers move along his thigh and trail down to his hole. He hummed as Harry went through the stretching process thoroughly, mentally awarding him House points for his attention to detail. His body jerked as a finger brushed his sweet spot and Severus moved his hips to encourage him to repeat the action. 

Finally, Severus had enough, and he opened his eyes to glare at Harry. "I'm ready, Potter!" 

Harry removed his fingers and sat back on his knees as he reached for more lube, spreading it on his prick. Severus grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled them to his chest, opening himself for Harry. With a tremble in his hand, Harry guided himself to Severus' hole. Impatient, Severus rocked his hips, impaling himself on Harry's prick. They both gasped as Harry slipped through the ring of muscles. Harry had done a good job preparing him, as the burn was minimal, and Severus thrust upward again. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be filled so full, taken and possessed. Through the bond they shared, Severus could feel Harry's arousal and the echo of Harry's prick inside him. 

"Fuck, Harry," Severus grounded out. "Move!"

Still on his knees, Harry braced himself against Severus' thighs and tentatively thrust forward.

"Harder!" Severus snapped, arching up. "I want to feel you!"

Snapping his hips back and then forward, Harry plunged deep, causing Severus to moan with pleasure. Severus shifted slightly and hissed with pleasure as Harry's prick began pounding his prostate. 

"Yes – right there! Fuck, Harry, so good!" Severus encouraged him as he moved to meet every thrust. 

"Severus! Feels incredible, I can't—" Harry groaned and plunged deep as he stiffened.

Severus could feel Harry's climax explode through him and let go of his leg to fist his cock. It only took two strokes before he spilled over his hand. Harry helped Severus straighten out his legs before he cleaned them with a wave of his hand and collapsed beside him. He'd forgotten how coddled one felt when bottoming, especially with a partner as thoughtful as Harry. With a sigh of contentment, Severus kissed him tenderly, hoping Harry could read the unspoken sentiment behind it.

Harry propped his chin on Severus’ chest and looked at him steadily. "I could feel what you were feeling when I hit that special place inside you. It's what pushed me over the top."

Severus nodded, brushing the fringe off of Harry's forehead. "Yes, I'd say we are well and truly soul-bound now. A simple ceremony would be all that was required to make it legal. Then you could go back with me to live at Hogwarts."

"You couldn't send me away then," Harry said, his smile taking any sting out of his words. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Severus said honestly. "It would be like trying to split my own soul."

Harry winced. "And we know how well _that_ goes."

"Yes, indeed." Severus shuddered delicately and resettled Harry against him. "Perhaps we can get another hour or so of sleep before we do anything else."

Severus was almost back to sleep when Harry shifted and an undefined emotion filtered through the bond.

"Severus, does this mean that I'll be able to feel everything that you do?" 

Apprehension was the first emotion Severus identified in the bond. "You should be able to, yes, such as when I'm hungry or upset. Why?"

"What about when I'm hurt? Or if I was hexed? Would you feel that, too?"

"I would certainly feel that you were in pain or that you were sick, but it shouldn't debilitate me." Severus smirked as he kissed Harry's jaw. "In time, the bond might deepen enough for you to share fantasies with me." 

"Brilliant," Harry said, groaning. "That could certainly make life interesting."

Severus snorted. "Somehow, I have a feeling we will find out."

* * *


End file.
